Beloved
by Rikku-Fanatic
Summary: RikkuxOC When Rikku grows up with a childhood friend, her feelings for him will change. How does Cid feel about this when that friend is only HALF Al Bhed. R&R CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. It all began

Disclaimer: Don't own FFX

Cid scratched his head. So many, why are they still discriminating them? Cid smashed his head into the table.

"This much?" Cid yelled, also slamming his fists into the brown wood of the table he sat in. "I can't possibly drive the ship to Home in this weather. The winds are going more than fifty miles per hour. We will lose balance!" Cid exclaimed, looking up at his wife.

"Listen, we can't keep camping out here, it's dangerous, especially for her," She said, resting a hand on Cid's tense shoulder. Cid took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're right," he said, standing up from his chair. "I'll begin piloting in about twenty minutes."

Cid was stressed. Not only where they not safe in the air, but their two year old baby girl was on board. His young son, who was only five, was also on board. Cid went into the a room and found his assistance, Max.

"Hey," Cid said, crossing his arms. Max turned and waved his hand.

"Hi, you piloting soon?" He said, picking up his mug with his coffee.

"Yeah, any new deliveries?" Cid asked, opening a vault near a corner of the room.

"Not that I know of," Max said, staring out the window. Cid closed the vault. Suddenly, Max sat down his mug and pointed.

"Incoming," He stated, turning to Cid, who got up and looked out to. A small box came flying from away towards the ship.

"It's gonna crash!" Max yelled, taking a few steps back. Cid frowned.

"Not to worry," He said. "It is headed towards the delivery shoot, we will grab it there," Cid said, pulling out a button. He smashed his hand into it and a claw came out of the ship next to the shoot. "Steady, he said, controlling the claw and trying to catch the box that was heading towards them.

"Careful!" Max said, watching the box come to them. "THERE!" Cid yelled as the claw closed down and caught the box. The claw then automatically put it in. Cid took in deep breaths, it was a hard job to catch things like that. This meant only one thing.

"This wasn't made to come to us, or anything else for that matter," Max said, rushing to the vault to see what they caught.

"What is in it?" Cid asked, following Max. Max opened the vault and pulled out the small box. The box was about a 3 foot by 3 foot box. Made out of metal, it didn't have a small blaster to travel. It was as if someone had catapulted it to see where it landed. Max found a button and opened the box. As the box opened, Max and Cid were both shocked at what they saw.

"Good Grief…" Cid said, his mouth wide opened. Max got the thing in the box and showed it to Cid. There, in his hands, was a young boy, probably only two.

"Who would put a child, a small infant in something that could land anywhere, like at the bottom of the ocean?" Max asked, scruffing his small brown haired head. The hair was new, it hadn't been cut.

"I don't really care, we have to get rid of it, it isn't Al Bhed," Cid said, walking outside of the room.

"Hey Cid!" Max said, following him outside. "Cid, we can't just leave him anywhere, why can't he stay with us?" Max asked, showing him the small baby.

"Max! He's Spiran!" Cid pointed out.

"Cid, he is just a baby, he won't turn out like us," Max said. Cid frowned. This wasn't the best thing that could happen. It just didn't feel right to adopt someone of his kind.

"Hey!" Max exclaimed, smiling. Cid raised and eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Max brought the young baby close to Cid.

"Look at his eyes! Look Cid!" He said. Cid studied them, although they were brown, they were swirled! Swirled eyes were only on those of Al Bheds!

"This is not right," Cid said. Max sighed again.

"Cid, don't you see, he is Al Bhed!" Max said, now examining his hair. "He also has some very small parts blonde, Cid, he's AL BHED!" Max said. Cid, shook his head and left the room.

"Come," He said, heading towards the delivery room, where they first were.

"What's wrong?" Max asked. Cid turned, and looked at Max.

"Max, his characteristics does make him Al Bhed. But he is only half Al Bhed…to us…half human," He said. Max shook his head slowly no.

"Cid, you can't be half human, we are all human," Max said. Cid sighed.

"I have a niece, named Yuna, who probably went through the same thing," He said. "She was born about four years ago. She is part Al Bhed, yet she chooses the life of Spira. Max, it's about choice. She also goes through heterochromia, one of her eyes is green and swirled while the other is blue." Max looked at the young baby. Max, even though he just met him about 5 minutes ago, he already got into a bond with the boy, like in a family way.

"Come on Cid, keep him, or should I keep him?" Max asked, having a sad face next to the baby. Cid sighed. This baby would not be taken care of by him, but he would allow him to live on the ship with them, if Max agreed to take care of him.

"I'll allow him to be treated like family, but you are the official parent for him now until someone claims him. Come, I'll talk to my wife," Cid said, leading Max into the bridge.

"Rikasana?" Cid called out. The room was dark. Cid turned on the light switch and saw the most terrifying thing ever. His baby girl, Rikku, was crying, but it wasn't because she was woken up, but she has seen what every baby is afraid of.

"No! Rikasana! Please!" Cid said, shaking the motionless body on the floor. No blood was spilt, No signs of foul play were shown…but Rikasana…was dead.

Cid began to have tears rush down his cheeks. Their first two kids were the only ones they would have, and the love of his life would never be around anymore. A dramatic crash he was in. His mind was broken and ripped apart. Max also set down the baby, and tried to feel her heart beat for air as Cid cried.

"Cid…there is no beat anymore," Max said, pressing harshly on his stomach. Cid and Max, beside Rikasana, were the only adults here and they both had not much medical experience.

"No! NO! She still has to be alive," She said, giving her a mouth-to-mouth, giving her air to breath with. Max, after some tears shed, attempted to pull Cid away.

"Cid, she's gone, just stop, steer the ship and head to Home, they won't accept her anywhere else," Max said, restraining her.

"NO!" Cid said pushing Max away and rushing to his deceased wife. Max, regaining his balance, watched on as the devastated man, cried on the recently dead corpse.

TBC?

Sorry for not adding anything between love…getting to that very soon, but hey, everyone needs to start some one. REVIEW!


	2. Living his Life

Disclaimer: Don't Own FFX

Cid sat in the hospital, crying and crying what had happened. Max was there the whole time with Cid, and with the three infants.

"It's okay Cid, she is in the farplane now, with everyone else," He said. Cid, lifted up his head, his eyes very watery.

"I also want to understand how it happened, she couldn't just died," Cid said, looking up at Max.

"It seems that the harsh winds pushed the ship very hard after we caught the ship, this caused her to lose balance and hit the back of her head at the edge of the table," Max said. At that moment, Cid's sad face turned pink in fury.

"SO! IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Cid yelled, pointing at the young boy on Max's lap. Cid even got up and grabbed him by the neck. The young baby began to cough a lot as Cid didn't let go.

"STOP! Let go of Alan!" Max yelled taking the young baby away. Cid stayed petrified for a few seconds and then turned around.

"SO YOU NAMED HIM?" Cid yelled, trying to bottle his anger.

"No, there was a note Cid. A note that was in the box," Max said, trying to calm Cid down. "It told him his name, age, birthplace, everything we need to know," He continued.

"I don't care Max. My wife is dead and it's all because of that little twerp," Cid yelled, pointing his finger at Alan.

"Cid, it wasn't him who was steering the metal claw in the first place," Max said. Cid's angry face switched into that of sadness as he cried again. Max took a deep breath.

"It's okay, Cid, it's okay," He said, trying to soothe him.

They placed the burial of Rikasana in the semetary right outside Home. Many Al Bheds attended, Rikasana had many friends. Cid went into a small and short depression, refusing to eat much and shaving his blonde hair bald. Cid soon began to get over it and came around talking and eating again. It was soon after the end of his depression that he began to talk about the young baby, Alan Micire.

Max and Cid had to take care of him. Him being only 2, he couldn't take care of himself, but he would have to live the life of an Al Bhed, which Max kept trying to convince him that he was Al Bhed.

"Max, we have to train him, Al Bhed and all," Cid said. Max looked up in surprise as he typed in the airship mainframe computer.

"Cid, he's only two, your daughter is the same age, right? She only spits out saliva and blabbers gibberish, they are both young," Max said, pausing his work on the computer.

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit jumpy," Cid said, again, maneuvering the airship to home.

"By the way Cid, I examined his eyes and I see only a few hints of green in his brown eyes, isn't that a form of heterochromia?" Max asked. Cid, turned and looked at Max, trying to remember what heterochromia's meaning included.

"Yes, it seems so," Cid said, changing the ship to autopilot. Max looked at Alan.

"I just hope it will go okay," Max said, heading into the closet to change him from his old clothes he came in with new fresh clothes.

As the years past, Alan indeed carried the Al Bhed name. He learned both english and Al Bhed. He was nice to the other Al bheds and carried his own part of the work. He grew close to Rikku, becoming really close friends. Alan spent his life excavating ruins and training in using Al Bhed martial arts and learned to use machina.

They were both 15 at the time when they met a man who claimed he was from Zanerkand, which is currently in ruins.

"Alan, Rikku, Brother, go and escavate the Baaj temple, more clues from the past may help us in the future. Bring back what you find," Cid said, lowering the three in the water.

"Vydran cahd rec dnuubc nekrd?" (Father sent his troops right?) Brother said, fastening his goggles on his eyes. Rikku lifted her hand to her chin.

"E's bnaddo cina ra tet," (I'm pretty sure he did) Alan said, fastening his goggles as well.

"He got us some really tight suits," Rikku said, trying to separate her tight red suit away from her skin.

"Tell me about it," Alan said, now fastening my boots. Rikku began tieing her blonde hair into two braids. Brother, even though hidden behind his goggles, Alan noticed a glare in his eyes.

"Frah yna oui dfu bmyhhehk du daylr sa Ahkmecr?" ( When are you two planning to teach me english?) Brother yelled. Alan and Rikku laughed.

"Fydan ec lusehk eh!" (Water is coming in) Cid said, as the small elevater they were in began to fill with water.

"Rana fa ku," (Here we go) Alan said, putting on his rebreather. As the tank was fully in water, the door opened to a underwater hallway leading to a small ship with four seats. Brother, Rikku, and I were the main leaders in this expedition to drill our way to the temple.

We went into the ship and closed the doors as the water left the room. Builtin Machina kept everything in the room dry. Brother a button making all the water to recede.

"Rikku, cdynd dra sylrehyno, Ymyh, hyjekyda dra creb yht saad ib fedr dra udran byndeac," (Rikku, start the machinary, Alan, navigate the ship and meet up with the other parties.) Brother spoke. Eikku switched the lever to hyperdrive and Alan turned on the automatic petals and turned on the lights for the ship to navigate easier.

"Careful, those are evil rocks floating in the water," Rikku said, watching Alan steer the ship to the main Al Bhed ship. The door opened to the ship's retainer room. The doors closed and an elevator of some what began to lift up the ship.

"How's that," Alan said, smiling at Rikku. Rikku smiled as well and lifted a thumbs up. Brother, Rikku, and Alan got out of our ship as the water disappeared back in the ocean. We walked down the ramps and to the team of Al Bheds.

"Famlusa," (Welcome) Alan said, smiling at the expedition team.

"Famlusa," (welcome) They said in union. The three smiled and also walked towards the team.

Later on that night, they began to dig into the entrance.

TBC?

Review?


	3. Captured Specimen

The sound of the loud noise coming from the drill filled the ears of all. Rikku, Alan, and Brother drilled their team on the other side of the temple. Alan's arms were crossed watching the drillers dig further and further in it.

"Rinno! Gaab tnemmehk!" (Hurry! Keep drilling) Brother called out, waving is arms at the different masked Al Bheds. Rikku watched on as she saw the drill continue to drill through the rock and dirt in the wall.

Suddenly, a sound roared from the other side of the rock. All the Al Bheds turned to see what it was. This alerted the Al Bheds that there was something to be found on the other side, a messenger was sent to notify Cid.

"Fa yna ymsucd drana, luhdehia," (We are almost there, continue) Alan said, studying the wall. He noticed craks began to form around where they were. The cave was about to collapse. He, turning quickly, a terrible thought in mind, ran to notify Rikku to stop the drilling machina.

"Rikku!" Alan cried, running towards the startled blonde. "The cave is about to collapse, stop the machine," He said, trying to hurry her. She nodded and shut off the machines. As they turned, the Al Bheds were dumbstruck as the machines stop.

"Fyed..." (Wait) Alan said, lifting his finger in the air at the person on the driller. The person nodded, climbing off the machina. Rikku ran to the wall, a flashlight in hand. She lifted her hand, clawing at the wall, the dirt crumbling off of it.

"Hmm…ok. The wall needs to be broken, but a direct explosion should break it instead of collapsing the cave. It acts like a pillar," Rikku said, referring to Alan. Alan nodded.

"Cad ib dra taduhydunc," (Set up the detonators) Alan said, pulling out a flare from his side pouch. The Al Bheds nodded, heading to the ship to get the dynamite. Once the dynamite arrived, Alan set it right next to the wall.

"Suja pylg..." (Stay Back) Alan said, as he lit the dynamite. The dynamite blew, bits of rocks and dirt flying everywhere. Alan noticed that the workers had guns in their hands, incase a fiend was to attack them. As the dust reseaded, the Al Bheds turned out to find a blonde man holding a long grey blade in his right hand. Alan and Rikku noticed a big green fiend facing the young teen. Rikku and Alan fastened their gloves, cracking their knuckles at the same time. They walked to him, his frightened face making them smile.

"You guys are gonna help me! Cool!" Looking at the two Al Bheds. They stood next to him, no weapon in hand. The green lizard like monster jumped towards them. "Woah," The blonde kid yelled, as he jumped out of the way. Rikku and Alan dug in their pouches and pulled out a grenade. They waited, knowing that accuracy was the most important thing. As their swirled eyes locked on, they threw as hard as they can, blasting and killing the monster. As the monster layed, the two Al Bheds looked at the young teenager. Both Rikku and Alan took off their goggles, revealing their swirled eyes. He looked astonished but then put his hands on his kneecaps.

"Phew, that was close," He said, taking a few breaths. Rikku and Alan watched as one of the team members picked him up by the back of his colar. "Hey! Lemme Go!" He said, trying to get out of his grip. Some more Al Bheds gathered around him and cocked their guns, pointing them at him. His body became motionless as they were pointed at him.

"Fryd ec drec?" (What is this?) One Al Bhed said, still pointing his gun.

"Y Fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!" (A Fiend! In human disguise!) Another one answered. The one who asked the question nodded.

"Oac! Ed ec cu," (Yes, it is so) He replied. Another Al Bhed walked behind him. A knife appeared across the neck of him.

"Fa gemm ed?" (We kill it?) He asked, holding the knife. Rikku shook her head.

"Fyed," (Wait) She said. Alan stood next to her.

"Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" (What if it is human?) Alan asked, standing next to her. The Al Bhed pointed the knife at Rikku and Alan.

"Drao Yna dra cysa eh taydr" (They are the same in death) He replied, his expression hidden behind a dark yellow mask.

"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic," (I forbid it! We bring it with us) Rikku replied. As they let him go, Alan took a close look at him. He then walked towards him, his neck crossing his. He brought his mouth up to his ear.

"Cunno," (Sorry) Alan said. Suddenly, he jammed his knee cap with all his might into his stomach. The guy began to get dizzy as he fell to the ground.

"So much for kindness," Rikku said, smiling. Alan rolled his eyes in laughter.

"It is to bring him in much easier," Alan said, carrying what seemed to be a seventeen year old on his back.

TBC?

Review


End file.
